1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of measuring flow in channels and more particularly to a flow measuring device with an integrated display.
2. Description of Related Art
Measuring devices of this type are known and are used, for example, for measuring temperature. A temperature sensor is disposed in a measuring tip that extends in a direction away from a display and control unit. To facilitate read-out of the measured temperature, the display that is located in the display and/or control unit is typically pivotally supported with respect to the measuring tip. Unlike conventional measuring devices having a sensor that is connected to a display and/or control unit with a cable, measuring devices of the aforementioned type can be operated with one hand.
Such one-piece measuring devices, however, have thus far not been used for flow measurements, because flow in channels of varying depth can only be measured using devices with a long shaft. Devices with a long shaft, however, are difficult to transport and can be easily damaged.
It would therefore be useful to provide a measuring device that can be operated with one hand and that allows flow measurements in deeper channels. Such device should also be easy to transport and to operate, and thereby mitigate some of the disadvantages of conventional flow measuring devices.